A conductive terminal is adapted to be electrically connected with a conductor in a clamping manner. The conductive terminal typically comprises two pairs of elastic cantilevers, each pair of which are adapted to clamp one conductor, such as a wire.
In order to reliably clamp the conductor, the elastic cantilevers are elastically deformed when the conductor is clamped between the pair of elastic cantilevers. However, when the conductor is clamped between the pair of elastic cantilevers, free ends of the elastic cantilevers are in a suspended state. The elastic cantilevers each are always used as a cantilever beam, which causes the elastic cantilevers to be easily plastically deformed when a diameter of the clamped conductor is excessively large or the conductive terminal vibrates. Once the elastic cantilevers are plastically deformed, an electrical contact between the conductive terminal and the conductor will be unreliable or even ineffective.